Fatal 4-Way
The Fatal 4-Way was the first ever match of the HGWF to be uploaded to the YouTube channel. It featured a 4 ava smackdown between Agrias Oaks, Homura, Peri and Magma Admin Courtney, all competing for the Women's Championship belt. Oaks v. Homura v. Peri v. Magma Admin Courtney At the start of the match, Oaks and Peri went for each other, culminating in Oaks tossing Peri straight out of the ring. Despite the initial beatdown, Peri managed to quickly gain the upper hand, and repeatedly slammed into Oaks before tossing her back inside. Meanwhile, the atmosphere was equally as heated between Homura and Courtney, the two fighters knocking their opponent down again and again. Homura was able to pin Courtney within the first 30 seconds of the match, but Courtney was able to kick out. The duo kept on fighting as Oaks and Peri re-emerged into the ring, unable to focus on anyone but each other as Homura threw Courtney out of the ring, and followed her down to deliver some more punishment. Oaks performed a nasty uppercut into Peri's neck, followed by an attempted pin, however Peri reached for the ropes just in time. After slamming Oaks into the ground, Peri's attention wavered, and began to focus on Courtney instead, following her out of the ring shortly after Homura left. Oaks, meanwhile, rolled away to the outside of the other side of the ring to rest up. Unbeknownst to Peri, Homura still had some more fight in her. After incapacitating Courtney, Homura used her athletic ability to dodge Peri's attack, and made use of an impressive reversal to knock her off her feet before beating on her head like a drum. By this point, Courtney had recovered, and escaped into the ring to come face-to-face with Oaks. The knight's rest break had proven useful after all, as Courtney was quickly overwhelmed and sprawled out into the centre of the ring. Unluckily for Oaks, missing a dive onto Courtney from the ropes left her vulnerable to a counter-attack. A few more knees to the face sent Oaks once again tumbling out of the ring. By this point, Homura and Peri had returned to the ring, but things weren't looking too great for Peri, and within seconds Homura was ready to pin her down. Peri managed to kick out, but Homura was quick to roll around the ring to get to another submission hold, but this was broken almost instantly. As Peri laid motionless, Homura took the chance to do a backwards somersault off the ropes directly onto her victim to go for a third attempted pin, which was once again broken out of. With Oaks currently out of the way, Courtney and Homura took it in turns to attack Peri. During one of Courtney's clotheslines, Homura got a little too close, sending her out of the ring as Oaks climbed back in. Oaks was victim to several more beatings as Homura returned to take out Peri once again, pinning her again before having it broken by a smash from Oaks. Using several acrobatic stunts, Homura managed to knock down Oaks and Peri before they could counter themselves, the two wounded fighters rolling outside to recover. Courtney was still fixated on Homura, and the two seemed almost unstoppable as they traded blows. As Oaks and Peri re-entered the ring, Courtney went for Peri, and Homura for Oaks, the latter of each managing to subdue their opponents quickly. One piledriver to Peri was all it took for Courtney to finally pin her, and at the count of three, she had won the match. Trivia * This is so far the only HGWF match that Eric has not done commentary for. Instead, commentary is done by the default announcers. Category:Events